Los tres problemas
by Manu259
Summary: Tres chicas sufren los problemas de estar enamoradas; una no sabe lo que siente, otra no quiere perderlo y la ultima teme el no ser correspondida, y para varias sus chicos son unos cabezotas a su manera. Historia hecha en conjunto con EdCa SaFo, AllenxLenalee, KandaxAlma (en el fic Alma es una chica) y LavixOC.
1. Un día cualquiera (AllenxLenalee)

**Un día cualquiera (AllenxLenalee)**

**EdCa: BUENAS GENTEEEEE, Os saluda Orox o Edca **

**Manu: También Manu259, con Manu alcanza.**

**EdCa: Les damos la bienvenida a este nuevo fic echo entre Manu y yo**

**Manu: -murmurando- Aunque yo hice mas.**

**Edca: -^^U- E-en todo caso, como dije les damos la bienvenida a este fic titulado Los Tres Problemas**

**Manu: El fic trata principalmente sobre como Lenalee, Alma y Jasmine, una OC, tratan de confesarse a Allen, Kanda y Lavi respectivamente.**

**EdCa: El como se hace el fic es la siguiente, yo voy dando las ideas generales o ideas principales a Manu y luego lo escribe**

**Manu: De esa forma él puede hacer de vago mientras yo escribo la historia -mirando hacia otro lado-, en fin este capitulo va a tratar de Allen y Lenalee y este junto con los dos próximos van a transcurrir en el mismo día pero contado de distintos puntos de vista.**

**EdCa: -susurro- Hombre, no me hagas quedar como un negrero. Como mi compa se adelanto un poquito, seguire con el como se hace el fic. Ya cuando esta escrito Manu me lo manda y así lo reviso y veo que se puede cambiar o mejorar luego se lo de vuelvo.**

**Manu: Una ultima cosa antes de decir que D-Gray Man no nos pertenece a ninguno de los dos, en el fic Alma es una chica, ahora si D-Gray Man no nos pertenece a ninguno de los dos y esperamos les guste.**

* * *

Era un día soleado en la ciudad de Karakura, Allen Walker un chico de aproximadamente 15 años, pelo blanco y ojos grises con una cicatriz encima de su ojo izquierdo, iba caminando con pocas ganas hacia su escuela, la razón es que la noche anterior se había tenido que desvelar, no por estudios o juegos sino porque su tutor Cross Marian, recibió una muy específica advertencia en donde decía que si no pagaba sus deudas unas amables personas vendrían a cobrar, de esa forma Cross le ordeno a Allen que consiguiera el dinero por lo que tuvo que quedarse despierto casi toda la noche recorriendo todos los casinos disponibles y de los cuales no hayan sido echados él y su querido maestro

Aunque eso era mas difícil, imposible ya que ni bien pagaba una deuda dos nuevas aparecían.

-Allen-kun-. Allen escuchó a alguien llamándolo y se dio la vuelta para ver a su amiga Lenalee Lee

Ella tiene 16 años, cabello verde oscuro que le llega hasta la cintura y siempre atado dos coletas y ojos purpura.

-Ohayo Lenalee-. Allen la saludo cuando se acercó lo suficiente.

-Ohayo Allen-kun- Lenalee le devolvió el saludo antes de darse cuenta que Allen parecía estar algo decaído. -¿Daijobu?-.

-Larga noche-. Allen respondió masajeándose la sien para tratar de despertarse

Lenalee estaba mas enterada del como Cross lo hacía pagar sus deudas y que por eso más de una vez se ha dormido en clase, cada vez que ese era el caso él diría que tuvo una Larga noche sabiendo que ella sabía lo que significaba.

-Tal vez deberías haberte quedado en casa-. Lenalee le dijo con una sonrisa, componiéndolo.

-Prefiero venir a clases a quedarme en casa con ese mujeriego borracho-. Allen respondió claramente enojado con Cross.

-Ya veo-. Lenalee le dijo con una gota resbalándose por la nuca.

-Ohayo Allen-kun-. Los dos se voltearon para ver a Komui Lee, el hermano de Lenalee, él es un hombre en sus 30 con pelo morado que le llega hasta poco más de los hombros, anteojos en forma pentagonal y una boina blanca sobre su cabeza.

-Oh, ohayo Komui-san- Allen lo saludo de vuelta sin darse cuenta que él tenía una mano en el bolsillo y parecía estar esforzándose por no sacarla.

-Dime, ¿cómo fue tu fin de semana?- Komui volvió a preguntar, todavía con una mano en el bolsillo.

-No quiero hablar de eso-. Allen dijo agachando la cabeza mientras que un aura de depresión parecía rodear lo.

-Anímate Allen-kun-. Lenalee le dio unas palmadas en la espalda para tratar de animarlo a lo que él respondió levantando un poco la cabeza y regalándole una sonrisa lo que le saco un pequeño sonrojo a la Lee pero antes de que se diera cuenta.

-MALDITO PULPO ASALTA CUNAS ALÉJATE DE MI INOCENTE HERMANITA- Komui gritó a todo pulmón antes de sacar su mano del bolsillo y sacar junto a esta lo que parecía ser un taladro en miniatura pero que cuando apretó un botón se convirtió en uno gigante que debía usarse con ambas manos.

-¡¿Pero cómo haces esos inventos?!- Allen medio gritó antes de ponerse a esquivar el taladro con el que Komui parecía querer matarlo, hasta que Komui logro arrinconarlo contra una pared y se le acercaba con lo que solo podría llamarse un aura demoníaca.

-Yamero Nii-san- Lenalee le ordeno a su hermano poniéndose entre Allen y el taladro. -Allen-kun no estaba haciendo nada malo-.

-Pero Lenalee-. Komui trato de quejarse pero Lenalee le mando una mirada de que mejor no dijera nada mas así que le hizo caso.

-Arigato Lenalee- Allen dijo en cuanto el peligro pareció haber pasado.

-Ni lo menciones-. Ella le respondió y con eso ambos siguieron el camino a la escuela con Komui pronto siguiéndolos.

Se pasaron el tiempo hablando de cosas sin importancia, prácticamente ignorando a Komui que parecía querer sacar otro taladro, hasta que vieron a Kanda Yu y Alma Karma (**en caso que alguien no haya leído las notas, en el fic Alma es una chica**) caminando delante de ellos.

-Ohayo-. Lenalee los saludo a ambos.

-Ohayo Lenalee-. Alma le devolvió el saludo mientras que Kanda solo hizo un gruñido.

-Tan hablador como siempre, BaKanda- Allen dijo en cuanto los alcanzo. –Ohayo Alma-. Para luego saludar a la segunda persona ignorando por completo a la primera.

-Ohayo Allen-. Alma le devolvió el saludo mientras que Kanda parecía querer matar a Allen.

Luego de intercambiar saludos y evitar que Kanda cometiera un intento de asesinato todos siguieron su camino a la escuela con Allen, Lenalee y Alma charlando mientras que Kanda se mantenía con cara seria y mirando al frente como si nada existiera.

-Espero que hoy no nos den mucho trabajo- Alma dijo para seguir la conversación.

-Sí, yo aún no he podido terminar los cálculos de matemática-. Allen respondió.

-Allen-kun, esos ejercicios eran para hoy-. Lenalee le recordó a Allen quien ni bien la escucho volvió a deprimirse.

-Supongo que tendré que hacerlos en la hora del almuerzo- Allen dijo mirando al cielo con cara de rendido.

-Descuida no son tan difíciles y a ti no te cuesta mucho hacerlos- Lenalee trato de darle ánimos.

-Lenalee tiene razón, seguro que logras terminarlos-. Alma trato de ayudar también.

Allen suspiro antes de reponerse y decir. –Supongo que tendré que esforzarme-.

-Baka moyashi-. De la nada escucharon a Kanda llamar a Allen por el apodo que el mismo le puso.

-Deberías aprender que mi nombre es Allen, pero bueno no se puede esperar mucho de BaKanda-. Allen respondió al principio enojado y al final con una sonrisa para molestarlo.

-Tal vez debería cortarte el pelo y venderlo a los ancianos, de seguro logro conseguir bastante-. Kanda dijo mirando a los ojos a Allen con ganas de matarlo.

-El pelo oscuro es más valioso, si quieres hacer dinero deberías vender el tuyo-. Allen respondió devolviendo la mirada con chispas saltando donde estas chocaban.

-Ellos dos nunca cambiaran-. Lenalee y Alma pensaron al mismo tiempo y poniendo la excusa de que ya se les hacía tarde logrando que los dos dejaran de pelear por el momento y siguieran caminando.

Ya en la entrada vieron a Lavi Bookman y Jasmine Hericat (**OC**) esperándolos

-Sí que se tardaron-. Lavi dijo moviendo un brazo en cuanto los vio.

-¿Oigan acaso estoy soñando?- Allen dijo con cara de terror, haciendo que todos lo miraran extrañados. -¿Lavi llego temprano?- Ni bien dijo eso todos los demás, excepto Jasmine y Kanda, pusieron una cara similar.

-¿No creen que exageran?, yo no llego siempre tarde- Lavi se quejó aunque todos aún tenían la misma expresión.

-Lavi, no te lo tomes a mal, pero que tú llegues temprano es tan extraño como un eclipse solar, en medio de una lluvia de meteoritos, mientras pasa el cometa Halley- Alma dijo levantando un dedo por cada punto, todos los demás asintiendo en acuerdo.

Lavi estaba a punto de decir algo para defenderse cuando Jasmine hablo primero.

-Lo que pasa es que Bookman-san lo arrastro aquí temprano para que lo ayudara-

Todos hicieron una cara de 'ah' cuando escucharon eso.

-Jasmine-chan, dijiste que no lo dirías- Lavi dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo siento, pero no creo que fueran a creerse ninguna de tus excusas- Jasmine se disculpó sonriendo.

-Tiene razón-. Todos los demás dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Luego de que se saludaron, los seis, y Komui quien fue ignorado todo el camino, se fueron a sus respectivos salones de clase.

El día pasó sin mucha novedad con Allen casi durmiéndose en más de una clase si no fuera porque Lenalee tuvo la amabilidad de darle un golpecito para evitarlo cada vez que se estaba apoyando en su escritorio hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo.

-Allen-kun, ¿vas a ir a comer?- Lenalee le preguntó en cuanto sonó el timbre.

-No, voy a ir a la terraza a hacer los ejercicios de matemática, te veré luego- Allen le respondió sonriendo antes de salir por la puerta.

-Me pregunto porque va a la terraza y no a la biblioteca-. Lenalee pensó. -Oh bueno, si Allen-kun se siente más cómodo trabajando ahí no hay problema- Con eso ella también recogió sus cosas y salió con dirección al comedor. -Ahora que lo pienso, últimamente Allen-kun ha venido muchas veces luego de una de sus Largas noches, eso podría terminar enfermándolo si no tiene cuidado-. Lenalee se puso a pensar sobre eso durante el camino. -Tal vez deberíamos ir todos a algún sitio el próximo fin de semana, de esa forma él tendrá una excusa para no tener que ir a ganar dinero para Cross-san-. Ella empezó a pensar en varios lugares a los que podrían ir. -Aunque la verdad me gustaría que pudiéramos ir solo nosotros dos juntos- Ella pensó inconscientemente causándose un sonrojo pero se le pasó rápido en cuanto llego al comedor y sus amigos la llamaron a una mesa.

Mientras, en la terraza.

-Termine-. Allen dijo estirándose con un lápiz en la mano y un cuaderno con varias ecuaciones resueltas en el suelo. -Pensé que no llegaría-. Allen pensó en voz alta mientras guardaba sus cosas. –Tal vez debería ir a comer-. Allen pensó mientras se ponía a observar la ciudad, esa era la razón de que viniera a la terraza de vez en cuando, le gustaba observar la ciudad

Mientras que Allen observaba le salió un bostezo y empezó a sentir sus parpados pesados.

-Pensándolo mejor comeré luego-. Allen dijo esto antes de usar su mochila como almohada y caer dormido ahí mismo.

* * *

Ya estaba a punto de terminarse la hora del almuerzo y medio mundo por no decir todos se preguntaban en donde se había metido Allen

Ya que era raro de él no venir a comer.

-Tal vez sigue en la terraza-. Lenalee pensó antes de levantarse y por poco no correr causando que sus amigos, excepto Kanda, se preguntaran que le pasa.

Luego de medio correr hasta las escaleras Lenalee llego a la puerta de la terraza donde se tomó unos segundos para recuperarse y después abrió la puerta.

-¿Allen-kun?- Ella lo llamo mientras buscaba alrededor con la vista hasta que vio a alguien durmiendo mientras usaba su mochila como almohada, ella se acercó para ver si era quien ella creía y descubrió que tenía razón, durmiendo tranquilamente en el piso se encontraba Allen.

Lenalee casi no quería despertarlo pero sabía de una de las anteriores, y pocas ocasiones, que si no comía algo entonces su estómago iba a estar rugiendo el resto del día y para que no pasara por esa vergüenza otra vez ella se arrodillo para poder moverle el hombro.

-Allen-kun- Ella lo llamo y lentamente Allen empezó a abrir los ojos.

-Lenalee-. Él recién despertado dijo incorporándose y tallándose un ojo. -Creo que me quede dormido-.

-Sí, así parece-. Lenalee dijo con una risita.

-¿Qué pasa?- Allen preguntó extrañado.

-Es que te ves muy divertido cuando recién te levantas-. Allen tenía todo el cabello despeinado y varias puntas paradas en distintas direcciones.

Un poco avergonzado, Allen se puso a acomodar el pelo con su mano y cuando creyó haber terminado preguntó. -¿Qué hora es?-.

-Ya casi termina la hora del almuerzo, por eso vine a buscarte-. Lenalee le respondió.

-Gracias, siempre me estas cuidando-.

-Ni lo menciones-. En cuanto dijo esto la Lee apoyo su mochila en sus piernas y saco una caja de bento.

-¿Y eso?-

-Hice demasiada comida para hoy y no llegaríamos a tiempo si tenemos que volver al comedor así que, ten-. Lenalee respondió abriendo la caja y ofreciéndosela a Allen.

-Eh, ¿en serio?- Allen preguntó observando la comida.

-Hai-.

-Arigato Lenalee, eres la mejor, itadakimasu-. Allen la elogio antes de agarrar la cajita y empezar a devorar el contenido.

-¿Cómo está?- Lenalee preguntó mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-Está delicioso- Allen dijo con una sonrisa entre bocados. -De seguro serás una gran esposa-

-G-Gracias- Lenalee dijo agachando la cabeza con la cara más que roja. –Etto Allen-kun-.

-¿Nani?- Allen preguntó todavía comiendo felizmente.

-Sabes este fin de semana estaba pensando de ir a algún lado-. Allen iba a responder cuando de la nada la puerta de la terraza se abrió de un portazo y los dos vieron a Komui buscando por todas partes hasta que los vio.

-LENALEE ¿POR QUÉ NO VINISTE A COMER CONMIGO?-. De la nada Komui abrazó a su hermana mientras lloraba cataratas.

-Nii-san te dije que hoy iba a comer con mis amigos-. Lenalee le respondió mientras trataba de calmarlo.

-PERO ENTONCES ¿POR QUÉ ESTAS SOLA CON ESTE PULPO?- De la nada Komui salto hacia Allen queriendo ahorcarlo pero Lenalee fue más rápida y dejo a su hermano inconsciente de una patada.

-Nii-san-. Lenalee dijo con una mano en la frente y suspirando.

-¿Entonces todos iremos a algún lado este fin de semana?- Allen preguntó ya habiendo terminado su almuerzo.

Antes de que pudiera responder sonó el timbre. –Luego te cuento los detalles-. Y con eso ella agarro la caja de las manos de Allen y se fue corriendo al salón de clase.

-Me preguntó a donde iremos-. Allen dijo para sí mismo antes de seguirla, dejando a un Komui inconsciente que seguía repitiendo.

-Aléjate de Lenalee, pulpo-. Una y otra vez.

* * *

**Manu: Y con eso damos por terminado el primer cap.**

**EdCa: Esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado**

**Manu: ****_Yo_**** le puse bastante esfuerzo, y encima lo tuve que modificar un par de veces -sonrisa falsa-.**

**EdCa: -pensamientos- pero que sonrisa tan mas falsa - Y bueno gente, esperamos que dejen vuestras criticas, sean constructivas o no serán recibidas, no mas no se pasen - Oculta un objeto afilado en la espalda -**

**Manu: -Les susurro- Cuidado que creo que tiene algo tras la espalda. Nos leemos.**


	2. Un día cualquiera (YuxAlma)

**Un día cualquiera (YuxAlma)**

**Manu: Bienvenidos al segundo cap de esta historia escrita en conjunto con EdCa/Orox.**

**EdCa: Antes de iniciar con esto me gustaría hacer una pequeña pero inofensiva pregunta a mi compa ^^**

**Manu: Por algún motivo tengo un mal presentimiento, ¿qué pregunta?**

**EdCa: No tendrás... [le escurre la nariz] un paño que me prestes? ^^**

**Manu: De alguna forma... me siento estúpido. -le paso un pañuelo-**

**EdCa: No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco aun que [se suena la nariz] ahora que lo pienso eso no es lo que te quería preguntar ^^**

**Manu: ¿Qué me querías preguntar?**

**EdCa: Puedes darme alojamiento por unos días? No quiero regresar a mi estudio por un tiempo U-u**

**Manu: Por mi no hay problema, aunque tendría que confirmar primero, ¿pero por qué no queres volver a tu estudio?**

**EdCa: Digamos que, les llego -su día- a las chavas de mi elenco y no quiero estar presente en la masacre **

**Manu: Oh, quédate el tiempo que necesites.**

**EdCa: No sabes cuanto te lo agradezca, me has salvado **

**Manu: Ni lo menciones, pero creo que nos fuimos mucho de tema, ¿no?**

**EdCa: Ah... Tienes razón, y bueno gente, ya sin mas que comentar o preguntar damos inicio al segunda cap de este fic ^^**

**Manu: Parece que a mi compa se le olvido pero D-Gray Man no nos pertenece.**

* * *

Apenas había salido el sol cuando la alarma de Kanda Yu sonó, él es un chico de 18 años con cabello azul largo y ojos oscuros.

La razón por la que programo su alarma a esa hora no era otra pero el hecho de antes de ir al colegio él siempre entrena en un dojo que le queda cerca.

Se ató el pelo en una cola de caballo, se vistió y comió algo de soba antes de salir de su casa con una espada de madera en su cintura.

Luego de cerrar la puerta tras de sí se puso a trotar hasta llegar al dojo, que le quedaba a tres cuadras, para empezar a calentar.

Ya cuando llego saco una llave de su bolsillo, el dueño se la había dado para que pudiera entrenar por la mañana con la condición de que él dejara todo de la misma forma que lo encontró cuando se vaya, pero cuando intento girar la llave para que se abriera se dio cuenta que esta ya había sido abierta.

-Así que llego más temprano-. Kanda pensó antes de abrir la puerta.

-Ohayo, Yu-. Ni bien cerró la puerta vino el saludo de alguien desde dentro, Kanda hizo un gesto de incomodidad antes de asentir para devolverle el saludo a su amiga de la infancia Alma Karma, ella es una chica de su misma edad con cabello corto castaño que le llega hasta los hombros además de dos mechones que caen a cada lado de su cara además de una cicatriz sobre su nariz.

Luego de intercambiar saludos, o como Kanda intercambia saludos en todo caso, los dos se pusieron a calentar, la razón de que Alma también estuviera ahí es que como Kanda ella era capitana de su club, aunque Kanda lo era del de kendo mientras ella lo es del de artes marciales.

-¿Ya hiciste toda la tarea?- Alma preguntó para intentar hacer conversación, Kanda solo asintió sin pronunciar palabra.

-¿Ya se la mostraste al profesor Tiedoll?- Esto lo preguntó porque sabía que Tiedoll vive en el mismo edifico que él y que suele visitarlo dado que es su tutor legal, sin embargo Kanda solo asintió sin pronunciar palabra de nuevo.

-¿Te pasa algo que no hablas?- Esta vez Kanda movió la cabeza diciendo que no pero aun no habló.

Alma suspiro resignada ya que parecía que no iba a lograr nada.

-Bueno, ¿me puedes dar una mano?- Esto lo preguntó mientras se sentaba de espaldas a él y se tiraba hacia adelante, con esto Kanda entendió que quería que empujara su espalda así que así lo hizo, ella se estiro un par de veces a ambos lados antes de decir.

-Bien, ya es suficiente, gracias-. Y con eso se levantó. -¿Quieres que te ayude a entrenar?

-No, estoy bien por mi cuenta-. Al fin Kanda se dignó a pronunciar palabras.

-¿No será que tienes miedo de perder contra una chica?- Alma le preguntó sonriendo para molestarlo.

-Claro que no-. Esto lo dijo fingiendo indiferencia aunque le apareció una marca de enojo en la frente.

-Bueno, ¿entonces me puedes ayudar a entrenar a mí?- Ella ya había pasado por esto antes así que sabía que para convencerlo solo tenía que decir que era para que ella entrenara.

-De acuerdo- Kanda dijo antes de sacar su espada, a la que llamaba Mugen, de su espalda.

-Bien, ¿listo?- Alma preguntó tomando un par de pasos y poniéndose en posición.

-Si-. Luego de unos segundos ambos se abalanzaron contra el otro.

Dos horas después.

Ambos estaban tratando de recuperar el aliento tras terminar de entrenar.

-Supongo que será mejor que volvamos-. Alma dijo ya que tienen que prepararse para ir a la escuela.

-Bien-. Kanda dijo de forma indiferente antes de guardar a Mugen.

Ambos dejaron todo como antes de llegar y salieron volviendo para sus casas.

-¿Piensas volver a participar en el torneo de kendo?- Alma le preguntó para romper el silencio, ya que ellos vivían en frente luego del entrenamiento solían caminar juntos de vuelta.

-Si-. El monosílabo de Kanda se empezaba a volver molesto.

-¿Crees que podrías responder usando más palabras que 'si' o 'no'?-

Kanda decidió ignorar la pregunta mientras miraba al frente, lo que provocó que Alma suspirara pero sabiendo que no lograría nada más se resignó a que volvieran en silencio.

-Nos vemos luego Yu-. Alma dijo cuándo separaron camino.

-¿En serio, qué acaso no puede hablar más?- Alma se quejó en la privacidad de su mente mientras entraba a su casa y se iba a dar una ducha.

Ya cuando era hora de salir para la escuela ella se puso su uniforme, agarro sus cosas y salió a esperar a Kanda quien salió unos minutos después también con su uniforme.

Los dos empezaron a caminar para la escuela en silencio sin importar cuanto Alma intentara empezar una conversación, hasta que.

-Ohayo-. Ambos se voltearon para ver a Lenalee.

-Ohayo, Lenalee-. Alma le devolvió el saludo mientras Kanda solo hizo un gruñido.

-Tan hablador como siempre BaKanda-. Esto vino desde detrás de Lenalee y cuando ambos se fijaron vieron a Allen. –Ohayo Alma-.

-Ohayo Allen-. Alma le devolvió el saludo aunque pudo notar como Kanda parecía querer matarlo así que trato de calmarlo.

-Ma ma Kanda, no te lo tomes a pecho-. Ella le dijo aunque claramente eso no iba a funcionar ya que estaba moviendo una mano hacia mugen. -Ok, ¿qué puedo hacer para evitar un asesinato?- Alma se preguntó mentalmente tratando de buscar alguna forma de pararlo.

Pero antes de encontrar algo él ya había desenvainado a Mugen y había saltado en dirección a Allen.

-Maldición-. Alma pensó antes de que la espada de Kanda estuviera a un centímetro de Allen que de alguna forma había logrado atraparla con sus manos, aunque él parecía ser el más sorprendido de todos.

-C-cálmate Kanda- Lenalee trato de frenarlo pero él solo seguía haciendo más fuerza tratando de cortarlo eso hasta que Alma decidió que lo iba a tener que frenar a la fuerza por lo que paso su brazo derecho por debajo de los brazos de Kanda y el otro por debajo del izquierdo de Kanda agarrándolo con el derecho para que se quedara quieto.

-Pero que, suéltame maldita sea- Kanda dijo en cuanto se dio cuenta de su situación.

-Gome pero no puedo dejar que mates por una razón tan tonta- Alma dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa mientras trataba de que Kanda no se le escapara, ya luego de unos minutos Kanda dejo de tratar de zafarse.

-¿Ya te calmaste?- Alma le preguntó.

-Tch-. Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo pero aun así lo soltó, él enfundo a Mugen y se pusieron a caminar de nuevo.

-Me sorprendió cuando agarraste a Mugen con las manos, Allen-kun- Lenalee le dijo.

-Gracias, ni idea como lo hice-. Allen respondió rascándose la cabeza.

-Reflejos supongo-. Alma se unió a la conversación, mientras Kanda seguía indiferente a toda la situación. –Puedes hablar también- Alma pensó pero se sacudió el pensamiento pronto ya que después de todo era Kanda.

Los cuatro siguieron su camino como si nada hasta que llegaron a la puerta y se encontraron a sus amigos Lavi Bookman y Jasmine Hericat.

-Sí que se tardaron-. Lavi dijo moviendo un brazo en cuanto los vio.

-¿Oigan acaso estoy soñando?- Allen dijo con cara de terror, haciendo que todos lo miraran extrañados. -¿Lavi llego temprano?- Ni bien dijo eso todos los demás, excepto Jasmine y Kanda, pusieron una cara similar.

-¿No creen que exageran?, yo no llego siempre tarde- Lavi se quejó aunque todos aún tenían la misma expresión.

-Lavi, no te lo tomes a mal, pero que tú llegues temprano es tan extraño como un eclipse solar, en medio de una lluvia de meteoritos, mientras pasa el cometa Halley- Alma dijo levantando un dedo por cada punto, todos los demás asintiendo en acuerdo.

Lavi estaba a punto de decir algo para defenderse cuando Jasmine hablo primero.

-Lo que pasa es que Bookman-san lo arrastro aquí temprano para que lo ayudara-

Todos hicieron una cara de 'ah' cuando escucharon eso.

-Jasmine-chan, dijiste que no lo dirías- Lavi dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo siento, pero no creo que fueran a creerse ninguna de tus excusas- Jasmine se disculpó sonriendo.

-Tiene razón-. Todos los demás dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Luego de que se saludaron, los seis, y Komui quien fue ignorado todo el camino, se fueron a sus respectivos salones de clase.

Kanda y Alma tenían salones separados por lo que a mitad de camino se despidieron, o Alma en todo caso ya que Kanda solo se puso a caminar en diferente dirección.

-Realmente no se puede hacer nada con él-. Alma pensó mientras escuchaba la lección del profesor.

Pronto llego la hora del almuerzo y ambos terminaron encontrándose a medio camino.

-¿Qué tal tu clase?-

-Como siempre-. Kanda dijo con su expresión estoica de siempre.

-Ya veo-. Luego de un par de intentos más de conversación finalmente llegaron al comedor donde Lavi y Jasmine ya estaban esperando en una mesa, ambos consiguieron su comida y se fueron a sentar con ellos.

-¿Cómo van?- Lavi preguntó cuándo se sentaron.

-Bien, ¿y ustedes?- Alma respondió, Kanda solo hizo un 'tch'.

-Vamos Yu, quiero que me digas como te va-. Lavi dijo y ni bien termino la oración ya tenía una katana de madera en su garganta.

-No me llames por mi primer nombre-. Kanda dijo de una manera que todo el que lo escucho se congelo en el lugar.

-Aun no entiendo porque no le gusta que le llamen por tu primer nombre-. Jasmine le dijo a Alma ignorando la situación.

-Quien sabe-. Ella respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

De alguna forma Lavi logro evitar ser decapitado al rogar perdón a Kanda unas diez veces y esquivar los espadazos que trataba de darle hasta que se cansó, poco después todos vieron a Lenalee entrando en el comedor, aunque parecía estar sonrojada por un momento.

-Hola-. Lenalee los saludo a todos luego de sentarse y antes de sacar una caja de bento.

-Hola-. Todos los demás la saludaron, salvo Kanda antes de que Lavi dijera.

-¿Y Moyashi-chan?-

-Él dijo que iría a la terraza a trabajar en unos ejercicios que olvido hacer-. Lenalee respondió antes de tomar un bocado de comida.

-¿A la terraza?- Esta pregunta vino de Jasmine.

-Yo también pensé que era raro, pero si quiere hacerlos ahí supongo que no hay problema-. Lenalee respondió. –Por cierto, ¿ustedes tienen algo que hacer este fin de semana?- Esto lo preguntó a todos los presentes.

-Yo estoy libre-. Alma respondió primero.

-Yu seguramente también- Lavi dijo a continuación pero inmediatamente se empezó a disculpar para que no le cortaran la cabeza.

-Yo tengo algunas cosas que hacer pero probablemente pueda terminarlas rápidamente-. Jasmine dijo tercera.

-El viejo panda quiere que lo ayude con algo pero puedo buscar una forma de escaparme-. Lavi dijo al último haciendo que a más de uno le resbalara una gota.

-¿Por qué preguntas?- Alma le preguntó.

-Ah, estaba pensando si podríamos ir a algún lado, pero quería saber si ustedes no estaban ocupados primero-. Lenalee respondió.

-¿Y adonde iríamos?- Lavi preguntó.

-La verdad no he pensado nada aun pero ya se me ocurrirá-. Lenalee respondió rascando su nuca.

Se pasaron el resto del almuerzo hablando de cualquier cosa que les viniera a la mente cuando de la nada Lenalee se levantó y se fue del comedor.

Más de uno se preguntó porque ella se iría de la nada pero pararon cuando una chica se acercó al grupo.

-E-etto Kanda-san-. Él nombrado giro la cabeza para mirarla pero tenía su expresión de siempre.

Luego de unos segundos sin que nadie hablara, todos esperaban a que la chica dijera algo más que balbuceos, Kanda pareció cansarse del silencio.

-¿Qué pasa?-. Aun con la misma expresión seria él preguntó eso.

-E-etto, t-tú me gustas-. Todos los ojos se posaron en Kanda por un segundo antes que este respondiera.

-Tu a mí no, vete-. Todo esto aun con su expresión seria de siempre.

La chica bajo la cabeza antes de darse vuelta e ir con sus amigas.

-Yu es tan popular-. Lavi dijo cuando ella ya no estaba a distancia de escuchar. -Pero también tan frio-.

-No me llames por mi primer nombre baka usagi-. Kanda dijo con una mano ya en Mugen.

-Ya sé, puede que ella necesite consuelo-. Ni bien dijo esto, Lavi casi salto de su asiento y se fue corriendo buscando a la chica que acababa de ser rechazada por Kanda.

-Al menos podrías haber sido más gentil-. Jasmine lo medio regaño.

-Bueno, será mejor que vaya a buscar a Lavi que ya casi se termina el almuerzo-. Jasmine dijo antes de levantarse y tratar de seguirle la pista al conejo.

Mientras todo esto pasaba Alma se había quedado enfrascada en sus pensamientos luego de que Kanda le dijera que no a esa chica.

-¿Por qué me sentí aliviada cuando la rechazo, aun mas importante por qué siquiera me sentí preocupada?- Este y más pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza hasta que escuchó que alguien la llamaba.

-Alma-. Ella levantó la vista para ver a Kanda parado. -Ya terminó el almuerzo-.

-Ah, hai-. Ella dijo antes de recoger sus cosas y empezar a caminar de vuelta al salón de clases junto a Kanda.

-Dime Kanda-. Ella le preguntó mientras caminaban. -¿Por qué le dijiste eso?-

-Porque no me gustaba-.

-Pero podrías haber sido más gentil cuando lo dijiste-. Ella también lo medio regaño ya con su forma normal de hablar con él.

-Tch-. Fue la única respuesta que consiguió y con eso ambos se volvieron a separar para ir a sus respectivos salones de clases.

* * *

**EdCa: Y con esto damos por finalizado este cap. ^^**

**Manu: Como siempre... bueno como la vez anterior esperamos lo hayan disfrutado.**

**EdCa: Y sin tener nada mas que decir nos despedimos y de paso le pido que me deseen suerte, y Manu, si no regreso en 30 minutos llama a Goku o Superman o a Kratos o a quien gustes ^^U**

**Manu: Ok, acá espero. -preparo un cartel-**

**EdCa: Antes de irme al matadero... que diga a mi estudio, si teneis sugerencia o algo que comentar sobre la historia podeis dejarla, ahora si, me voy TTuTT [se va]**

**Manu: -levantando el cartel que hice, tiene escrito 'media hora después'- Bueno parece que Orox no va a volver, pero no se si invitar a alguien así que lo voy a dar por terminado acá, nos leemos.**


End file.
